Eyes of a Druid
by Finnyfin
Summary: "The people fear magic. As long as they fear it. We must hide." In the world of Arthurian legends violet eyes mark the child of magic. Berwald, training to be a knight, lives his normal life in a village. Everday a young blind Finn visiting the town everyday to see the orphans. Bad summary, Merlin, King Arthur, and SuFin...what can go wrong?
1. Prolog

Rain fell as the young woman ran, baby in her arms crying from being shaken. The sound of knight's armor could be heard under the pounding of rain. The woman looked down into her child's violet eyes and tears began to fall from her eyes, "It'll be alright," she dried the child's face, "Mommy will take you to the one person that can protect you." She took a moment to glance back at the knights, "Uther won't find you…"

The woman quickly ducked behind a tree and searched the woods. Then she spotted it. A cottage with a single lighted window. She ran to it, protecting her baby.

As soon as she reached the door a small boy with dark violet eyes, a cross hair clip, and a single curl of hair that seemed to float near his head answered the door and looked the drenched figure over, "Please, young sir…I seek your master…"

The boy's emotionless eyes took in one more scan before going back into the house, "Master!"

The called for man sat cross-legged in front of the fire, his pale violet eyes opened, "Yes, young one…I've been inspecting our unfortunate guest…Let her in," he looked back to the younger, "Quick before the little one catches something."

The boy nodded once quickly before going back to the door and letting the woman in, leading her to his master. The man stood and turned looking at the women, "G-Good evening, my lord…Pl-please Uther's knights…they have come for him…" She held out the baby, "They wish to kill him."

The baby was asleep, "His eyes?" The man questioned.

"As violet as one can have them, my lord."

"There is no need to call me that. We are all equal under this roof," The man stepped forward and placed a hand on the woman's shoulder, "If you will allow my pupil to take the child…" The younger stepped forward himself and took the baby from the woman's hesitant grasp, "Would you like some tea before you leave?"

The woman watched as her son was taken to another room, "No…I must go. My father will worry."

"The knights are still searching for your child…You will be caught."

"But he is with you. They will not touch me…" The woman turned and left. Leaving the man watching her departure through his door until the woman had disappeared from his human sight.

It was silent, except the sound of rain on the roof, when the child began calling out, "Mamma! Mamma!"

"Shush, your mother is gone now…" The older boy's voice was as emotionless as his eyes.

The man closed his eyes, his soul reaching out to the woman's life force. He had almost reached it and connected when it was suddenly ripped away and a scream in the distance, that seamed close to his mind, made him loose his concentration.

"Master…?"

"She's gone…" The man looked down at the boy, "The child is asleep?" The boy nodded, "Good. Then let's get back to your lessons…"

"Yes, master Merlin…"

**A/N**

**So I'm learning the Arthurian legend in school and I absolutely LOVE Arthur's legend. My family knows a lot about it. And my mom, sister and I watch the Merlin TV series so I thought I'd make a SuFin story with Merlin and stuff from the legend. Hope you enjoy~!**


	2. Chapter 1

Tino turned his blind folded gaze toward the sound of laughter, "Peter? Emily? Is that you?"

The laughing became louder, "How do you always know it is us?"

The Finn reached out a hand, feeling for the young ones, "I've told you both I can sense people." One of his hands ran through Peter's hair, "And…" He pulled the two children into a tight, playful, squeeze, "You both have very recognizable laughs!"

The group continued to laugh when two men stepped in front of them, "Tino…" The blind boy turned his face up to the emotionless speaker, "Merlin wants us home."

The 2 children made sounds of disapproval, "But Erik…We only just arrived."

"And Merlin regrets calling us back but something has come up," Erik's brother spoke.

Tino sighed, "Alright. I'll see you two later okay?" There was a silence from the children and Tino could tell that they were looking at each other, not knowing how to reply. Tino giggled, "I'll take the silence as a yes." He gave the two another hugs before standing and being led away by the two shrouded brothers.

As they left the small village they passed a house where a man stood in the window, "Berwald you aren't going to get the guts to talk to him if you don't go up to him." The Swede turned to look at the annoying Dane, "Even a blind guy has to be approached so he can know you."

"Sh't up. I know th't…" Berwald turned back to the window but the three was already gone, "…He's j'st ss'meth'n' else…Tis as if he c'n see 'n' will…"

"Will cringe away from your horrifying, beast of a glare and never want to be anywhere near you ever again?"

"…Ja…B't th't's go'n' a l'ttle far…" Mathias laughed.

"Well I've talked with Erik and he…"

"H'tes yer guts…"

"Yes! I mean. No! But that's not the point! What I was going to say is, Erik has told me about Tino and he's a very good, understanding person!"

"D'esn' mean he wun' be 'fraid…"

"He's _blind_! Berwald! The worst he'd do is accidentally bump into you and get startled by that!"

"I dunno…Someth'n' 'bout him…"

"Yeah, yeah. There is somethin' about all three of them!"

"…J'st leave me 'lone, Mathias…"

"As long as you promise to talk to Tino tomorrow when they come into the village. Erik said that the boy should have some older influence."

Berwald sighed, "F'ne…"

"Great!"

…

Tino gasped, dodging the flame, "Too much rage, Erik, not enough tameness."

The Finn turned his gaze to the elder, his violet eyes shining, "Master Merlin, when will I be able to wear something other than the blindfold to the village?"

Merlin glanced at Tino a moment before speaking, "It is too late. You already have a blind profile for yourself. Try again, Erik. Remember, less rage."

"But I want to no longer have to use my power sight to see and see the town with mine own eyes."

"I know you do. But it is too late to do so. Erik! What did I say about your rage?"

"I'm sorry master Merlin. But that stupid Dane from the village keeps coming into my visions."

"Then in-vision someone else. Like your mother perhaps?"  
"My mother abandoned both me and my brother!"

"Right…But it was for the safety of both you and Bjord…"

"Master Merlin…Why do we still have to remain hiding? Uther has died and Arthur is king! He trusts you to be adviser. Why does magic still have to be hidden?" Tino spoke again.

"Because the people still fear it. What magic can do. Once the people are no longer in fear of it, then and only then can we no longer hide." Merlin looked at his three pupils, "But as of now. We must continue in secret and help any fellow druid that comes along." The three students nodded in return, "Erik…Try your fire spurt now. And remember to control it and less rage."

Tino sat on a large stone, appearing to watch the Norwegian's work.


	3. Chapter 2

Berwald watched as the blind Finn started across the small road. Tino was carrying a bunch of documents and papers in his arms. Just as Berwald was about to go over to see if he wanted help the small Finn gasped as he tripped on a rock, his papers going everywhere.

As the Finn tried to collect the papers a group of knights began riding up. Tino continued collecting his papers as the knights got closer. Berwald waited to see in the Finn would hear the pounding of hooves but he didn't take any notice.

"Look out!" Tino looked up as the Swede grabbed him and pulled him out of the way as the knights' horses trampled the spot the Finn was just kneeling. Berwald held Tino protectively while one of the knights stopped and glared down at them.

"You should know to move out of the way…We don't want to pick people from our horses' hooves…"

"'m s'rry, sir…He's bl'nd 'n' did n't see yer 'rrival…"

The knight leaned down a little, "Then he should learn to hear…" The knight turned his horse to follow after his comrades.

Berwald looked down at the Finn whole seemed to be in a daze, "Wh-Wha-?"

"Tis 'lright…C'me on. 'll look ya 'ver 't m' pl'ce…"

"M-My papers…" The Finn reached out, "I-I need my papers…"

"'ll s'nd s'meone fer th'm." Tino turned toward the voice. Berwald waited as the Finn froze, seeming to go from a daze to fear but soon calmed.

He reached out toward the Swede, "M-May I?" Berwald raised an eyebrow, "M-May I see you?"

Berwald nodded before remembering that the Finn couldn't see him, "'f course…" The Swede gently took Tino's hand and placed it on his own cheek.

Tino reached up his other hand and used both to feel the Swede's facial features, "Y-You have glasses…" The Finn felt the other nod, "D-Did I smudge them? I-I'm sorry."

"Nh…Tis f'ne…" Berwald took off his glasses and cleaned them but froze half way putting them back on. The Finn had barely touched them. How did he know they were smudged? He tried shaking it off, putting his glasses on and standing, holding out a hand to Tino, "C'me w'th me…" Tino half stood when he let out a squeak and fell back down, "Yer h'rt…"

"I-It's just a sprain, I think. I-I can't tell…I-Is there swelling?" The Finn tried feeling his ankle.

"J'st a l'ttle…I dun' th'nk ya should w'lk on it…"

"B-But," before Tino could object more Berwald quickly lifted him bridal style, "Neep! B-But my papers!"

"'ll s'nd s'meone ta g't th'm…I t'ld ya th's…"

"I-I don't even know your name!"

"B'rwald…"

"O-Oh…Then I guess this is alright…I-I'm Tino."

"Mh…"

**A/N**

**What am I doing? I dunno…**


	4. Chapter 3

Tino sat as Berwald had gone to another room. The Finn used his Power Sight to look around the room. It was obvious that the tall man with the ice like glare didn't live alone. He had a roommate that, with just a guess, didn't fully get along with him.

Berwald had been gone a while when the front door opened and the person that most likely shared the house called out, "Hey Berwald! I'm home and I brought company!" Tino winced at the man's loud voice.

The Swede had entered the room again, not replying to the new person as he began wrapping Tino's ankle with the clothe he had brought, "More like kidnapped me…" Tino froze at Erik's voice, "I told you, I have to find my friend…"

"E-Erik?" Tino peeped out.

"Tino!" The Norwegian had dashed into the room, his shroud almost falling off, "You had me and master Merlin worried sick when you had not returned!"

"I-I'm sorry, Erik but…" He could see the papers that he had dropped were now being help by Erik, "I-I had tripped…"

"I can see that! Now come along, say good bye to Berwald and let's get home…"

"He c'n't w'lk…" The Swede stood.

"He can lean on me or Bjord…"

"Come on! Stay a little longer!" The other man's voice rang, most likely this was Mathias, "It's good to rest and visit!"

"Unfortunately and fortunately, we can't," Erik took the Finn's hand, helping him up and putting Tino's arm around his shoulders and putting his own arm around the Finn's waist, "Let's go…"

Tino only nodded when turning his blind folded gaze to Berwald, "Thank you, Berwald…I'll see you around."

Berwald raised an eyebrow at the comment but simply nodded once replying, "Mh…Good day…"

Once the two were far enough into the woods Tino removed his blind fold as Erik allowed him to sit on a rock and glared down at him, "Do you know what would have happened if anyone got ahold of these papers?" The Norwegian snapped out.

"I-I'm sorry…I tried recollecting them but…There were these knights and then Berwald pulled me away and…"

"Well that doesn't matter…If someone saw them, you were the last to have them…The people would have you burned at the stake!" Tino looked to the ground. Erik sighed, "You, me, Bjord, and Merlin…We're the last as far as we know…We cannot loose each other…But most importantly…We are family...so I won't let anything happen to any of us...That means you have to be careful. If you are taken by knights, I can't help…"

Tino nodded once, "I-I'll be more careful…"

"Good…" Erik bent down and hugged the Finn, "I'm sorry for snapping…I just don't want this family to fall apart…" He released him, "Let's get home so Merlin can look your ankle over…"

"O-Okay…"

…

Berwald sat in the chair Tino had been previously in, "So~. What happened?"

"T'no tr'pped 'n' 'lmost got tr'mpled…I saved 'im 'n' brought 'im here ta h'lp w'th his 'nkle…" Berwald looked out the window, not wanting to look at the Dane.

"That's it?!" Berwald nodded, "Boooooring…"

"G'tta take sm'll steps or he'll treat me l'ke Er'k treats ya…"

"Hey! Erik loves me!"

"Th't's why he sa'd ya k'dn'pped 'im earlier taday…" Mathias let out a huff before leaving the room, "B'by…"

"I heard that!" Berwald chuckled slightly as he stood, leaving the house.

**A/N**

**Still…I dunno what I'm doing…**


	5. Chapter 4

Tino tried concentrating on the dummy that was set up for him to practice his _aerarm _but he just couldn't. The Swede from town continued to cloud his mind. The icy glare, the sharp jaw, the caring glint behind his glasses…No concentrate…

"Tino remember to clear the mind. Let the wind flow through your hands, boy!" Merlin called from his sitting stone.

"I'm sorry, I just have a lot on my mind," the Finn called back.

"Well clear it and then try to attempt _aerarm_. Come, sit by me," the pale eyed man's hand shot out and a rock, half the size of the one he was on seemed to shoot from the ground. Tino sighed and moved to the seat, "What's troubling you my boy?"

The younger druid hesitated before coming up with what to say, "…Spells have never come so easily to me as it does to you and Erik…The only one I'm really good at is my _amharc…_"

"But you have not had the field experience that we have had. But I have a feeling that your ability to use magic is NOT really what is troubling you," Merlin rubbed Tino's shoulder, "What's troubling you?"

Tino sighed, "…I-Is it…wrong…for…a-a man…to…love another…man?"

There was a long silence as Tino looked at the ground, the underbrush suddenly being the most interesting thing he's ever seen. Merlin's hand remained on his shoulder, "What brings this up?"

"W-Well…"

"I think that if the two truly feel love for each other I do not see a reason to quarrel with it," Tino looked up at his father-figure with hopeful eyes, "Some people find people that you describe as horrible people…but those people should not be listened to. Now why don't you try clearing your mind and try a simpler spell. Maybe_ mall_…"

Tino nodded once, feeling better as he went to the dummy again.

**A/N**

_**Aerarm- **_**air force- Irish Gaelic**

_**Amharc- sight- Irish Gaelic**_

_**Mall**_**- slow- Irish Gaelic**


	6. Chapter 5

Berwald walked through the forest. He was seeing if he could find Tino. No one knew where the Finn and the two brothers lived or who this "Merlin" person was that they were always bringing up. The only heard of Merlin was the king's advisor. No one really tried to figure out where their house was but he intended to. The Swede wanted to make sure the Finn was doing. He hasn't seen him in about a week, maybe he was being kept home due to his ankle.

As he began to start thinking of turning back there was a breeze that wasn't there before and he heard some clumsy footsteps in the crisp leaves. Berwald cautiously looked around a tree to have the blind Finn practically run into him, "B-Berwald! H-Hi!"

"Hi…How'd ya know it w's me…?" The Swede helped to balance the Finn who started swaying.

"O-Oh uhm, lucky guess I guess," Tino laughed slightly, more of a giggle. Berwald stayed silent, not really believing him, "You're quite loud...I recognized your stepping pattern."

"Th't's p'ssible?"

"Y-Yeah, you hesitate to lift your left foot…Why's that?"

"…Tis…too l'ng of a st'ry…"

"Oh, I see…Wh-What are you doing out here anyway? No one ventures this far without a reason."

"I w'nted ta m'ke sure yer 'lright…Should ya really b' w'lk'n' on yer 'nkle?"

"H-Huh? Oh, right. No, no, Merlin helped heal it."

"Tino! Tino, where are you? I hope you aren't ditching on your practice, my boy!"

The Finn gasped, "Coming, Merlin!" He turned back to the Swede, "You should go." Then he ran off.

…

Tino sighed as the Swede left, not seeing the scorched dummy that still had small flames on it. He quickly used a spell to put it out, a breeze flowing causing leaves to brush up and merge together as a cloak while his normal clothes melted into that of a druids and his blindfold seeming to evaporate. Tino shivered, he'd never get used to the feeling of the clothing change. It happened each time he cast his first spell. He also wasn't going to get used to lying about who he really was to Berwald…

"Careful Tino...You're getting close to _aerarm _and we don't want to spread that fire." Tino mumbled out an apology, "Well, it just means you know what to do next time we practice. Now come along, dinner will get cold."


	7. Chapter 6

Berwald listened and watched as Tino told a story of Merlin before he was Arthur's advisor, even before Uthur had ordered the death of all things magic, to the orphans, "While Merlin's back was turned something lurked from the shadows. Something large…with fangs as white as the snow, skin as black as night…it came forth and reached out for Merlin…Just before it could get its claws around him…FWOOM!" Tino exaggerated the story with hand motions, the children squealing with joy and fear, "Merlin whipped around casting one of his spells sending the creature back!" The children gasped, "The beast returned and charged at Merlin again and as it came closer…"

"Merlin threw his hand forward and grasped the monster's heart!" The orphans screamed and hid behind Tino as the hooded figure of Bjord came from nowhere, finishing the story.

Tino stood and seemed to want to glare at the Norwegian, "Thank you Eric…" One could just manage to see Erik's grin as the shadow pulled just above it. The Finn turned and whispered to the children. They all giggled before going and tackling the hooded brother who gasped and held his hood.

Tino stood off smiling victoriously when Berwald walked up, "Yer really g'od 't t'll'n' those st'ries…"

The Finn jumped slightly, "Th-Thanks…M-Merlin would tell me them."

Berwald grinned, "Wh'ch one?"

"The one that raised me of course," Tino nudged the Swede slightly.

"H'w c'me no one's 'ver se'n 'im?"

Tino's smile faded, "He…He's always busy."

"Tino! Tino!" The Finn turned his blind gaze to the two children as Peter called out, "Tino! Are you going to tell another story?"

"Pleeeease?" Emily added to help

Tino smiled, "I guess I have time for another." The children smiled and each grabbed a hand and pulled the Finn back to their previous place.

…

Tino sat at the table studying some spells while Eric and Bjord practiced with a candle. Suddenly there was the sound of sparks and smoke slowly appeared at the entrance door. The three looked at it in slight fear. Merlin entered the room, "What did…"

There was a red glow as a tall man emerged from the smoke. His violet eyes turning to stare into the souls of the inhabitants of the building. He spoke with a Russian accent, "Which one of you is Merlin?"


	8. Chapter 7

The new comer suddenly began to cough and fan away the smoke to show his red garb and the red glow disappeared as clouds covered the sun. The four residents just watched him with confused faces. Once the man recovered he spoke, "My apologies, da. My name is Ivan Braginskii." The others remained in their silent shock, "I have come here from Russia to speak with Merlin of some important matters…"

Merlin stepped forward, "Alright…"

The Russian looked at the three younger druids, "Alone?"

"What you can say to me…You can say in front of my students…"

Ivan nodded once before taking a step forward, "Rapid griffins have escaped the Russian druids' control and prison…" Tino and the two brothers gasped and looked at each other with wide eyes. "They are making their way here."

Merlin looked to the ground, stroking his long white beard, "Keeping the griffins in line are your Russian's job…You people have one job…" The elder looked furious, "Griffins come from Siberia…So it is easier for you to keep them from getting to the people…"

"We are aware of this, da…But they just seemed to slip past us."

…

Tino struggled to keep up on his Arabian horse who was shorter than the other's quarter horses. He was so focused on getting her faster until he could hear a brush of twigs and pulled to a stop. The others looked back at him, "You guys go on…I-I heard something."

Ivan opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Merlin, "Your ears are the best…Lets keep moving. Catch up with us as soon as you can."

The Finn nodded before the group went on. Tino quickly dismounted and allowed his outfit to melt into his normal wear as he tied on his blind fold and hissed out, "_Amharc*_…" He quickly looked around before grabbing his horse's reigns. A crack of a twig rung in his ears, "Is someone there?" He quickly mounted again, if it was a griffin he didn't want to appear smaller then it, "Walk on…" He gently tapped the horse's side and she began to walk forward.

"T'no?" The Finn gasped as the shape of Berwald was morphed from his spell, "Wh't 're ya do'n' out here…On a h'rse no l'ss!"

"I…I was out riding with Merlin and Erik…B-But I have seemed to have lost them…"

"Th's far inta th' woods?"

"Y-Yeah…" There was a loud snap as if a tree had been knocked down, which Tino didn't doubt it was. Tino's horse reared at the sound knocking the Finn to the ground, "O-Ohyaa!"

"T'no!" The druid heard the horse's hooves pounding away, back toward the house that was at least a 2 day ride now. Berwald helped Tino to his feet, "Ya 'lr'ght?"

"Y-Yeah, not the first fall I've had…"

"Wh't w's th't?"

"You're asking me?"

"Ja…s'rry…C'me on…L'ts st'rt g'tt'n' back ta the village…"

"But that's at least a week's walk without a horse!"

"Th'n we b'tter g't st'rted…" He took Tino's hand, "'d r'ther n't meet wh'tever made th't sound…"

**A/N**

_**Amharc- **_**Sight**


	9. Chapter 8

Tino yawned and stumbled slightly as the day got later, "We ne'd ta f'nd a place ta r'st…" Berwald took the hand he had, had on the Finn's shoulder to guide him off and placed it on his wrist.

"Too…Dangerous…" Tino tried not to show how tired he was.

"How do ya kn'w?"

"Blind people have a way with sensing things like this…"

"Tis g'tt'n' late…Wh't ever cr'shed th't tree w'll be 'sleep by now."

Tino allowed his sleep to get the best of him as h yawned again, "A-Alright…" Before his spell, already weakened by his tiredness, could draw out what Berwald was doing the druid was lifted into the Swede's arms bridal style, "Wh-Wha-?!"

"Yer too sl'w, b'sides yer t'red 'n' could r'n inta s'meth'n'…"

"Alri…" Tino snuggled into Berwald's chest as he fell asleep, making very small snoring sounds.

Berwald watched him for a moment before quickly finding a clearing hidden by vines. The Swede carefully laid out a bed mat he had brought and laid the Finn out on it. He carefully studied the younger's face to see if he was really asleep. The slow steady up and down movement of his chest signaled his deep sleep. Berwald carefully reached out and untied the blind fold from around the Finn's eyes.

He was shocked. He didn't know what to expect, scars, empty eye sockets, maybe something more gruesome. But not this, not…perfection. Nothing was even scratched, not an eyelash seemed to be missing. The Swede placed the blindfold next to the sleeping boy's head and went over to stay watch for the night.

…

Tino woke hearing the crashing of trees and the screeching of a Griffon. The druid's eyes shot open and he looked up to see Berwald reaching for his sword as a wild Griffon charged at him, "No!" Tino scrambled to his feet, his clothes melting into his druid closes. Normal weapons don't work on magical creatures.

The Swede was so busy reaching for his weapon he didn't see how close the beast was, "Berwald!" The man called for was snapped to attention to see a cloaked figure dashing in front of him. The figure held out his hands, shouting something in an old language and a transparent light blue shield formed all around them just as the Griffon's claws were about to crash down onto the druid.

"T-T'no!?" The figure turned to look at Berwald, tears forming in his bright violet eyes, "Yer a…"

Tino looked back at the Griffon, "Be gone! Back to the Winter Lands of Siberia with you!"

The giant beast disappeared with a screech as well as the shield. Tino swayed slightly, "T'no!?" The Finn watched as the Swede ran to him before everything was black.

**A/N**

**Missed me? :) Well I'm back. I've been just so busy. But hop you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
